Fire to ashes
by BlueDolphinMagic
Summary: Nico is a protector, a savior, a boyfriend?
1. It all begins

Hi people, my name is Ember McRae and this is my diary. My life is a depressed mess. Everyone getting on my nerves. My siblings, my mom, especially my friend, Alexander. Gods, can he be annoying. Also, my constant headaches, my life is just one big mess. One after another, each pain, each toured is put on my shoulder like the gods are trying to specificity torture me. Everyone loves my siblings too. They are annoying as hell but for some reason everyone loves them more than me. If you met them, you would think the same thing. How about I just from last week.

The funereal. Everywhere I turned. I see family and friends standing around wearing black. A couple of benches row by row in my church. LifePointe. Tears were running down my eyes for my sister is the one we are mourning for today. Alexis Isabelle McRae-Simon. She has the extra last name because she knows who her father is but my brother, Pauper and I don't know who our father is.

"All rise for today we will pray that this young girl is sent to heaven and will live with God." "Or go to Tartarus," I thought. I don't really believe all this stuff about God and Satan. I believe in Greek mythology. How there is Zeus cheating on his wife every minute or Poseidon causing all of the earthquakes. After two minutes of standing in the quiet room, he gestures for us to sit down and I gladly do it because I just want this day to be over with. Then, I see a boy looking at me. I don't recognize him and his dark brown eyes looking into my soul. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and light blue jeans like he isn't at a funereal. He got up and went into the hallway. He seems mysterious and I need to know what he is up to.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the bathroom," I told her. The short woman with the brown hair, and hazel eyes. I am amazed on how much I look like her.

"Go to the bathroom and don't take to long because if I have to come get you. You will be in big trouble."

"Okay, okay." I got up and went into the hallway. My black, overlapping dress going to my knees and black combat boots, I know it sounds ugly but I don't want to wear high heels. My worse nightmare. I opened the same doors and then I feel someone grab my arms.

"I hoped you would come out here and get me. There is no time to explain but you need to some with me to a place called Camp Half-Blood. It is somewhere you need to be to be safe." I can't believe this handsome boy is telling to leave my family right there at a funereal.

"No, I need to stay here with my family. I can't just leave them softer my sister just died." He looked at me. His silver skull ring is digging into my arm.

"Fine but the next funereal will be your's, Ember." He pulled his arm away from mine and stormed off out of the door. I tried to follow but when I opened the same doors. The only thing there was black powder and a wisp of shadow.

"Time to go to bed, Ember," my mom shouted from her bedroom in this two bedroom apartment. I sleep on the couch while my brother gets his own room and my mom now gets her own room since Alexis is now dead. I turned off the TV, and laid on the lumpy couch trying to go to sleep. Then, my subconscious started slipping in until I was fully asleep. I was falling, straight into a dark void until some caught me. I wonder why I was having this dream. I looked at the person's face. It was the guy I met at the funereal. He held me close and I held him tight.

"I can take you there through your dream of you changed your mind." I looked at him disgusted. Did he just say he is going to kidnap me in my sleep?

"No," I whispered in his ear, and I let go of him and fell into the void.

School isn't fun. Especially when you go to school with your brother who has ADHD and you go to a school called Olivander Academy. I don't have ADHD but is wished I had that instead of dyslexia. It makes it worse when I have my occasional headaches. I can read really fast, I can read faster than the whole class. It is just spelling that gets me hung up. I went to my purple locker and got my 7th grade science textbook.

"Hey, Ember. Wait up," he said. I would recognized that voice anywhere. It was my Latino friend, Alexander. His wavy hair and warm brown eyes. He has an electric blue button up shirt on today with black jeans.

"Hi," was all I could say.

"I already brought my girlfriend to class, so I decided to walk with you to science since we have the same hour," he said with a smile. I can't understand why he always smiles in a world like this.

"Fine," I said annoyed, how can he be so nice. We went left from my locker while all the lockers went purple, cyan, purple, cyan all down the hall. The hall wasn't that crowded because half the school went to La Maison de la Musique. Which is a stage for performing arts. Today, half the school is going to perform Peter Pan. This school is housed of prodigies. Well, the orchestra and actors went to perform. The others stayed here, like me. I am gifted in writing, I can write really good compared to the people who were auditioning kids to join this school but my mom forced me to do it so here I am. While my friend is gifted in a couple things. He is a gifted Clarinet player, a semi-good writer, he is also really smart but don't tell him that, he will get a big head. We walked into a room with about eight people and one of them is my friend, Emily Lenok. She is tall, and lanky. Her hair matches dirty gold and her eyes are a _ . Her neon pink shirt and wacky neon jeggings tie dyed in every single neon color in the world.

"What took you guys so long. I was getting worried." She actually said it like she was worried. Like she was getting worried that we weren't there.

"Well, my bus was late and why aren't you at the performance, Acting Prodigy." I asked.

"Well... I got kicked out of the production for bad behavior," she said looking at me like she didn't want me to know.

"I might of . ' . .accident." she said really fast.

"Why can't you behave." I shook my head at her, disapproving while Alexander gave her a high five. I looked at the board and apparently, we have a sub. Some one named Mr. Daggerville.

"Now, class will start on a minute or two, so I will advise you to get to your seats," Mr. Daggerville announced to the class. Luckily, I sit next to Emily and Alexander for this hour and the next four. His gray eyes looked at us, attentively, while his blonde hair combed over with gel to keep it down. He sat in his chair and said, "Today, we are watching a Bill Nye video about cells. So get comfortable. If I hear you talk one time, DETENTION!" he shouted so loud that the Martians could hear it.

"This guy must have anger problems," I whispered to Emily. Then, the substitute looked straight at me and gesture me over to him. I got out of my seat and everyone said 'ohhhh' besides Alexander, which is surprising.

"Come here," he hissed. I walked over to his desk.

"What did I just say?" he asked

"No talking or you will get a detention."

"Do you want your detention slip right now or after class?"

"But I wasn't TALKING, I was whispering."

"Fine, go back to your seat." I walked to my seat and I saw someone through the window. It was him. The boy in my dreams and the one I met at the funereal. After that, the wall fell and behind it was a nine headed dragon waiting to strike. The sub got out of his chair and pulled a sword made of a bronze material out of his suitcase and was fighting the monster. I suddenly remembered something I have learned in Greek mythology. This was a hydra, and to kill a hydra, you have to burn it. Everyone left the room besides the sub, Emily, Alexander, and I.

"Hurry up, Ember. We have to leave," shouted Emily trying to grab my arm. I dodged her hand and said.

"No! I know a way to help and I will help." I grabbed a wooden chair and broke a leg off. I turned on a Bunsen Burner and lit the chair on fire. I went straight in and stabbed the hydra in the heart. Gold, glittery powder exploded out of the monster and my eyes slowly started touch while I am falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you if you did._**


	2. Arrival

I wake up to sirens wailing in the background.

"Come on, Ember. We have to go." I wake up to see Emily staring at me. At least 5 inches away from my face. Her brown eyes looking into mine like one of those romantic kiss scenes in movies but she got off me right when my eyes opened.

"Good. You aren't dead," she said exhaling making her bangs on up. "It is time to go."

"One, where are we going? Two, why was there a hydra here? Three, why did it explode to gold glitter?" I asked.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood, the hydra was going to attack you..."

"AHHHH!" came a scream from he other side of the school.

"Let's go see who screamed," Alexander said all pumped up from his friend killing a hydra.

He left the room before I got up. I caught up to him because I am a pretty fast runner not to brag or anything. I beat everyone in all city track once.

"Help me," said the girls voice.

"That sounds a lot like Belle," Alexander said frightened. Meet Belle, Alexander's girlfriend. We turned the corner, and saw something that will scar Alexander for life. A girl in black tights, a jean skirt that goes half way up her thighs, an neon blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a black leather jacket that goes to her midriff. Her skin as white as snow, Her black boots with spikes to match because there is no dress code here. Beside you can't be naked. It was Belle. Belle was pinned down by a gorgon ready to strike. Her coral snakes hissing loudly, each snake snapping at her hair. Alexander stood there, scared. The gorgon then slashed Belle's arm and ripped her jacket but missed her skin that was underneath. Belle's eyes started to darken and we all knew what was going to happen. She yanked the gorgon's hair and they yelled at how harsh Belle was pulling. Belle then kneed the snaked lady in the stomach once, twice, three times.

"No one rips my FAVORITE jacket," Belle said and pulled a steel dagger and stabbed the gorgon but we all were amazed that the dagger caused no harm.

"What the..." The gorgon laid on the floor and cut Belle's tights. Blood leaking from her leg. The dark red liquid going down her leg. A three foot black sword impaled the gorgon and she screeched as the pain went through her body and exploded into golden dust.

"It is time to take you to Camp Half-Blood." we turned to see who saved us and it was the boy in the window, the boy at the funeral. It was the boy in my dream.

"Get in a circle and locked hands," he said and we all moved except me. Nico grabbed Belle's, Belle grabbed Alexander's, Alexander grabbed Emily's.

"Why should we?" I asked.

"It is the fastest way to get to camp," he answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

"What camp? Why do we need to go?" I asked and looked at the others.

"The short story is, you all are Greek demigods and camp will keep you safe," he said. I was surprised at what he said.

"Guess what Alexander, you owe me five bucks," I said reaching my hand out.

"What for?" asked Alexander.

"We made a bet about if the Greek gods are real. They are real so you owe me five bucks."

"Fine," Alexander sighed and handed me five dollars. I grabbed Nico's cold hand which gave me chills and grabbed Emily's hand which was warm. My body was fighting the cold and the heat.

"Better hold on tight," Nico declared and we all disappeared into the shadows.

"I felt my entire insides melt away as I was seeping deeper into the darkness. Light started to appear, taking away our sight from being in the dark. We appeared around a group of people staring at us with the same orange or purple t-shirt saying Camp Half-Blood or SPQR. I looked around seeing all the people and houses. All individually created, a house made of sea shells, sea stone, and coral, also a marble mausoleum, and the one next to it a similar building but with narrow columns. Everyone looked at us and stared in awe. I finally found out that everyone was looking at a kid behind us. It was Pauper and the glowing thing over his head. A lyre in golden light with an arrow going through it. A male about eighteen years old, dark hair, and sea greens eyes.

"Say hello to the new camper, Pauper, the son of Apollo, the God of the sun, prophecy, music, wisdom, poetry, and archery," he exclaimed. Everyone cheered and especially the people near the golden house.

"Now, let me take you on a tour. Hi, I am Percy Jackson," he told us.

"Follow me," he commanded and we followed. He quickly gave a tour. I found out a lot about this place. Like, we have a rock wall with REAL LAVA. All the people who have died in battle, Lee Fletcher. died by a Titan hitting his head and Silena Beauregard died trying to kill a drakon when only a child of Ares could kill it. I love the stories of the demigod heroes. All the battles and quests make me feel good for some apparent reason. The daring fights between Titans and Giants. They just sound awesome, Percy brought us to a gray building with an owl carved on the door.

"This is Athena's cabin. None of you will stay here unless Athena claims you," he told us. He brought around back to a big wooden shed. He opened the door and inside was pretty neat, full of weapons that covered all the walls.

"Don't get to excited," he warned. "You are picking out your weapons tomorrow," he said with a grin. We all groaned at the thought of having to wait a whole day. "I'm just kidding. Go and pick out your weapons." We all hurried to the first coolest thing that our eyes set on. I look at a Beretta PX4 Storm Inox Semi-auto pistol. It's (cock/hammer/pulley thingy. Idk that actually term) was a bright blue while the rest of the gun was black, I took out the barrel and found eight bronze bullets with Greek engravings on the side.

"Ohh, so you found the Curse Shifter, I see." I turned to see a girl. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and her gray eyes were very alert. "That gun is a very good weapon. Each engraving has a curse and whenever you shoot one. The person will be cursed with that bullet. They are magically connected to the gun so when you shoot one. Another appears in its place," she explained.

"Why do they call it the Curse Shifter?" I asked confused.

"This." She spun the gun in the air and it changed into a dagger. It's bright blue hilt and bronze blade with black iron edging. "It can turn into a lot more different weapons like a sword or a sling shot. She handed it back and I grabbed the hilt and it changed again. It melt into liquid and wrapped around my finger making a bronze, black, and blue ring.

"Well, we never seen anything like that before," she said looking at my hand to my face over and over again. Amazed.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she answered and she left the shed. I turned to see everyone is still picking out there weapon so I went to talk to my little brother, Pauper. I see he was eye some type of machine.

"How did you get here?" I asked. He to me and started to answer.

"On my field trip to La Maison de la Musique, my school bus was attacked by an Chimera, or that is what Annabeth calls it. She is the one who brought me here," he said casually,like this happened on a normal basis. This is my little brother, Pauper. He is an acting prodigy, but also can play every instrument and can sing very well too. That is why he was on the field trip. He tried to get out of school as much as possible.

"What does this do?" I asked him.

"This is a Valdezinator. Apparently it plays music by pushing and pulling the levers and thinking about a precious memory," he said and grabbed it. He started pulling and pushing on the levers and apparently, he could play this machine too, because music started to fill the room. Everyone stopped and started to gather around and play it. Alexander came over and grabbed another to company him and as soon as the note were coming out and sounding beautifully. A golden lyre with an arrow sticking through it appeared over Alexander's head. Welcome Alexander, a son of Apollo.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this lovely chapter of Fire to Ashes. I need advice, should I start changing up the point of views like Rick Riordan, or keep in Ember's point of view. Let me know it the reviews.**


	3. Intuition

Everyone was looking at me and I didn't like it. Their face were full of astonishment. I looked up and saw a golden light and realized what was happening. Apollo was claiming me as his own. My father was the god of many things. Music, prophecy, archery, light, the sun, healing, poetry and reason. He was my father and I was kind of glad that he is my father. A lot of famous people have Apollo has their father like Alicia Keys, Jay-Z, and Mariah Carrey. Also, I could make me super talented and everything.

"Great job on getting claimed," Ember congratulated.

"Thanks," I replied while she was smiling at me but I knew something was wrong when I looked into her eyes. She was upset but why? Why was she upset?

"I will let you come back later but you need to go to the dining pavilion because it's dinner time," Percy announced. We all followed him to a place that looks like a outside picnic table with roofs on top. There were twenty tables and each had a group of people who have the same characteristics. A group full of Barbies and Kens, the rough and tough kids, the blonde with serious faces, a whole table full of people that have nothing in common.

"Oh, I forgot. Since Belle and Ember hasn't been chosen they have to sit with the children of Hermes," Percy decided to tell us at the last moment. At that moment, a storm started and it started raining, which surprised everyone like they have never seen rain before and a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Belle and an electric blue lightning bolt appeared over her head. A huge smile appeared over her face. She ran to me, to hug me and when our skin touched a shock came from her skin to mine. Making the electricity and it came to me and I felt the pain and my vision started to turn dark and I fell asleep.

I felt grass in the ground and looked around and I wasn't sure where I was. The mountain was so tall that it touched the clouds. The sky was a bright blue. Trees were surrounding me. I saw something peek out of the trees. Their eyes were a reddish color, their eyes were a light brown that goes to her shoulders. I got up and realized I wasn't wearing the clothes that I was wearing. I was wear a tunic with a sun pins on my shoulder to keep it up. My sandals were brown and made of leather. I followed the person through the trees, and I ran through the trees, jumping over trees that have fallen down. I kept running and running towards the person. I hear their footsteps and the rustling of the leaves. I ran towards the sound and came to a spring with a waterfall. The water had a faint tint of gold then I see the person I was following. She was kneeling next to the water cupping some her hand and taking a sip. She turned and saw me. Her face was beautiful, her skin tone was a slight tan. She looked at me through these hazel eyes then turned to red making it look like a kaleidoscope.

"Well, hello there," she said in a shrilly voice. "What brings you to Hebe's fountain," she asked.

"I followed you," I told her truthfully.

"Oh, really," she told me. Then, she slowly started to transform. Her hair turned into flames. Each leg was different. One bronze, one very hairy. Her white dress began to look torn and raggedy.

"I haven't drank a son of Apollo blood in a long time," she said. The next thing I know, she jumped and tried to attack. I put my hands up to block my face while she bounced. Her hands touched my arms, smoke arose and she let go. She screeched in pain, and turned towards me. Her eyes looked furious, and asked one simple question.

"Why can't I harm you?"

I woke up and everyone was around me. They all were wearing orange t-shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on them. Belle was crying, Ember was by her side, and Pauper was squeezing my hand .

"Hi?" I said nervously and everyone looked at me and smiles appeared on their faces. Belle was about to hug me then, she reframed from doing so. I looked confused then realized why she didn't hug me. I grabbed her hand which shocked me a little bit but not by much.

"It wasn't your fault, it was you dad's for zapping you with electricity," I said calming her down. She looked at me with big, sad eyes which quickly turned to happy ones. Belle looked at me and smiled. I feel that the time isn't the time to tell them my nightmare. The doctor came in which I doubt had a doctors degree because he was wearing cargo shorts and a faded blue shirt but he did have a white doctors coat on.

"Everything seems to be alright, but the side effects might be, you not being able to go to sleep because of all the electricity in your body."

"Thank the gods," Ember said.

"Well, let's go eat," I said and got up off the bed.

"You were unconscious for three hours, dinner is over."

"Okay, then wouldn't it be around ten o'clock."

"Yep."

"Then, let's go to our cabins," I said. I started walking to the door and everyone followed me. We turned the corner to the cabins and we all parted. Belle went to the Big House and closed the door and Ember went to the Hermes cabin while Pauper and me went to the Apollo cabin. I opened the door to see the cabin consular, Will Solace standing there.

"Why are you late?" he asked as if he had no clue.

"You were my doctor. You know exactly why I am late."

"Okay then, go to bed," he commanded us and I climbed a ladder while Pauper went under. I stood awake, not being able to go to sleep because I was afraid of having the nightmare again but I will have to. After a few minutes, I heard snores coming from down below, then a knock on the frame of the bed. I look to see who it was and I saw the man who cured me. Will Solace.

"Get out of bed. Us, demigods, have an intuition for campers over thirteen," he whispered. I sat up in my bed and climbed down the ladder. Will grabbed my arm and took me where we were supposed to go. He took my to a sound booth and started pushing buttons. His fingers moved rapidly over the sound board. Next thing you know, the wall started folding itself and there was a door sized hole in the wall. Behind the wall was a dark, long staircase. He went inside and turned around.

"Follow me," he said calmly. I got into the wall and the wall started to fold itself up again. We were in the dark for a second. Torches started to aluminate the stairway. One by one, the torches started going off. I was frightened at first but got used to the faint glow of the torches. At the end of the staircases was a door made of solid gold. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Children of Apollo were already in the room like I was the only not told that there was a meeting. They were all sitting on the floor, crossed leg and watching as we came through the door.

"Hello fellow Campers," Will said.

"So, what are we doing down here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, intuition of course, which is dirty truth or dare," a squeamish girl replied. Her smile was a huge grin.

"The first one, you have to attend. The others you don't, the other cabins should be here by now." One by one, each camper came down, the Demeter cabin, the Hermes cabin with Ember, Percy, the Athena cabin, and all the rest came in group of cluster while the last ones in were Belle followed by three boys, two of the boys looked like twins and one was a bit taller and the other was Italian looking with an Aviator jacket. Everyone sat down in a circle, looking at one another. Belle came over and sat by me.

"Okay, since everyone is sitting. Let's start. We all know new campers go first, how about Ember?" one of the twins said in mischievous voice.

"Okay, Ember. Truth or dare?" the other twin asked.

"Truth," Ember said proudly.

"Have you ever kissed someone on the lips beside family members and if have, tell us when and who."

"Well... It was with a guy named Tyler Tered, it was in sixth grade and we were walking home and he kissed me. That is it, nothing more to spill." Everyone looked around the room making noises but one person wasn't. It was the Italian, he seemed upset.

"Truth or dare? Alexander." I thought about it and said.

"Dare," I said then," soon regretted making that decision.

"I dare you to take you shirt and pants off, but you can leave your underwear on," he said and I looked at my clothes that I've had on since we came here. I unbuttoned every single button off my shirt and pulled it off my arms. I looked at my shoes and sock. I pulled them off as well. It unbuckled my belt and pulled it out of the belt loops. I started to unzip my pants and everyone was looking at me like it was the New Year's ball. I pulled down my jeans which left me in sky blue boxers and a slightly erected shaft.

"Okay next person. The only new camper is Belle..."

"Dare," she said as fast as lightning.

"Okay then... How bout you had to kiss Alexander?" He said waiting for a show and he gladly got one. She got up and sat on my lap and kissed me like that was the last time she was going to kiss me. The kiss lasted for more than thirty seconds then, she pulled off and left my shaft springing up. Everyone could see and she noticed so she sat in my lap for the rest of the time.

"Are you okay with her sitting in your lap, Alexander?" one of the twins asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with my girlfriend sitting in my lap?" I asked. Everyone started to laugh and the game went on the rest of the night until five o'clock in the morning when everyone at least had some article of clothing off except the Italian and Ember. This was one fun night and I hope there is another one soon.


End file.
